Christmas to Katniss
by glintwarsgreatest
Summary: Katniss Everdeen looks forward to the holidays she is lucky enough to spend with the O'Dair family every year, this year being no exception. She makes a new friend, and learns that often the best gifts one can receive are filled with love and care. Based on "Christmas to Me", a short essay written by Harper Lee. Written for Prompts in Panem Holiday Collection.


_Katniss Everdeen looks forward to the holidays she is lucky enough to spend with the O'Dair family every year, this year being no exception. She makes a new friend, (an attractive one at that), and learns that often the best gifts one can receive are filled with love and care. _

**_Based on "Christmas to Me" (yes I also ripped off the title), a short essay written by Harper Lee for McCall's Magazine in 1961. It's a wonderful story about friendship and love during the holiday season. Enjoy, and I encourage you to read the short essay by Harper Lee if you have the chance! _**

**_Thank you to absnow for reading through this and helping with some of the grammar and things like that! You can find me on Tumblr as either kocoumbuthessoserious or under my author name glintwarsgreatest. Happy Holidays!_**

* * *

As I loaded my bag into the back end of the cab, I stopped for a moment to adjust my overcoat, hugging it tightly to my body. After a long journey from the other side of the country I was more than ready for a few days off from my work as a flight attendant, surprised really I was even afforded the holiday to begin with.

As the cab driver took off and I settled into the warmth of the car, I felt that familiar ache in my chest that seemed to plant itself there during the holiday season. As a child Christmas has meant hunting with my Dad; learning how to set traps, and track animals in the snow during my break, so we could get a nice bird to bring home to my mother and sister for the holiday dinner. It was silly of me to harp on those memories, they rid me of whatever hope I had managed to procure during the year, and my mind always wandered from the snow covered farming fields of my home state to the snowy covered tombstones of those I had left behind.

Christmas time in New York wasn't all that bad; in fact it reminded me a great deal of the South in some peculiar ways. No, the people weren't nearly as friendly, nor was the drawl I had learned to hide ever present on everyone's tongues, but many of the traditions often seemed to be the same. Children still seemed lighter, happier, during this time of year, parent's seemed to smile more lovingly at them, letting their offspring run around, content to listen to their peels of laughter ring out around them.

More people stopped to throw change in Salvation Army buckets, more people stopped to smile rather than scowl at random strangers passing by, the entire air of the city seemed to scream that it was Christmas, and for that, I could at least be happy.

Another reason I could be happy instead of miserably sad, would be due to my friends, whom graciously involved me in their celebrations every year without fail. It was a fairly small affair (nothing in comparison to their New Years Eve celebrations for which I was glad), focused on their family and the few friends they deemed close enough to be considered as such.

Finnick, a man from out west, was a jovial man, whose jokes and wit, paired with his ability to be understanding and kind, made all of those around him at ease. He made his living as a writer, perhaps the reason we got along so well, (as that was what I myself went to college for), and had seemingly surprised all of those around him by how determined for success he was.

I had met Finnick when he had first moved out to the city, when I was still fresh out of school and interning for a local magazine, when he strolled in, slapped down a folder of some of his work, personal and professional, and sat, waiting for a job. All the women (and some of the men) in the busy office spent their time ogling him, which given his seductive smile, charm and good looks was understandable, but he seemed to zero in on me, after I gave him not but one passing glance.

"_So…. Katniss? That's an interesting name, isn't it." He grinned at me, smoothly popping a sugar cube from the bag in his hand into his mouth. _

"_I guess so, but that really depends on your opinion doesn't it Sugar Cube?" I answered, not once bothering to look up from my desk. I heard his laughter, and thought he had left until I saw two feet hitch up onto my desk opposite where I sat. Sighing I finally regarded him, looking up to see his green eyes studying me intently. _

"_Sugar Cube. I like that. Tell me Kitty Kat – that's what I'm going to call you I've just decided – what's there to do in a city like this?" His eyebrows waggled and I let out a small sound of disgust. _

"_I couldn't tell you. I just moved here, and I'm fairly certain I haven't left this desk except to sleep and sometimes eat when I remember to do so." I responded, eyeing him with the hopes he would get the message and leave me be. When he laughed loudly I knew I had failed. _

"_Well, we'll have to change that won't we? I'm Finnick by the way, but please by all means continue to call me Sugar Cube. I rather like it. I wouldn't dream of asking you on a date, I can tell already you would turn me down, but perhaps you would accompany me to dinner tonight, just as a friendly companion?" He questioned me sincerely, and I took a moment to answer, watching him intently as I did so. Women seemed to be eyeing him up and down as they made their way past my desk, and though he remained rather unaffected there was something about the shift in his demeanor each time that told me perhaps he disliked being so obviously and unabashedly stared at, that perhaps just like me, he was lonely and in need of a companion not seeking out a sexual romp. _

"_Well Sugar Cube, as long as it's not a date, I don't see the harm." I told him, and he responded with a smile, not the same one I had received minutes ago, for this time it was slightly crooked, his eyes alive instead of predatory, and I felt myself flood with relief. _

_After some small chit- chat between us two, my editor had opened her door and offered him a job. We promptly celebrated into the night, and became fast friends. _

Not long after our first encounter, Finnick met one of the most beautiful girls the entire Eastern United States had to offer, Annie Cresta, a beautiful artist whom many men had tried (and failed) to win over. It didn't surprise me in the least when he managed to do so in a month's time, and when I advised him that he best marry her as soon as he could, he took my words to heart.

While many of our acquaintances chided the couple for outright buying their own townhome in the city, I knew that nothing would make Finnick happier than to own the ground under his feet, and to be honest, the idea of having a permanent place to stay when I was out of an apartment was a nice thought to have in the back seat of my mind. Annie and I became close friends, and my Christmas invitation was steadfast throughout the years I knew them.

The first few Christmases we spent together were between the three of us, with an occasional friend joining in. They were simple, with nice dinners, a tree, a warm fire, and gifts that were meant to bring smiles and laughter and not break our savings accounts. When Finnick and Annie had their first son our tradition continued, but Christmas was now an even happier occasion, the focus spent on making the young boys smile wide.

I had long since lost whatever semblance of Christian faith my mother had tried to instill upon me, and had come to realize that Christmas was truly about spending time with those you loved, and even more so about making children feel cherished through traditions, and if possible, presents that would bring smiles to their faces and occasionally tears of joy to their eyes.

This year I was doubly anticipatory of my holiday spent with the O'dairs, seeing as I was granted Christmas Eve as well as Christmas Day to spend with them. I was low on money but still found joy in finding the family of four gifts to show them how I cared, and when I arrived I could feel myself thankful for the time they spent to make me feel as though I belonged.

Taking my bags out of the trunk of the cab I made my way up the front steps of the townhouse, ringing the bell and waiting as I rubbed my hands together in the cold.

"Aunt Katniss!" The oldest boy yelled upon flinging open the door, immediately after which he had wrapped his arms around my legs. Laughing I picked him up and held him close, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Nick! Happy Christmas Eve!" I told him, and his eyes lit up, much like his fathers, before he launched into a step by step account of all he had been doing on his school break.

Annie appeared behind him shortly, smiling and rolling her eyes at the energy of her son, inviting me in and picking up my bags behind me as I continued to listen to Nick ramble.

"Nick honey, why don't we let Aunt Katniss put her things upstairs? You can go tell Daddy she's here for me okay?" Annie bargained with Nick to let me have a moment to collect myself and he was off in a flash, tearing down the hallway to retrieve his father.

"Katniss, I'm so happy to see you!" Annie told me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me tightly.

"You too Annie, I'm so glad to be here." I responded honestly, and she smiled warmly at me, before picking up my bags and showing me to my room.

When she left me, I took a moment to change out of my uniform and into more comfortable clothing. Removing my gifts for the family from my suitcase, I slid them under the bed before making my way downstairs to help in any way I could. Joining Annie in the kitchen I went about doing whatever tasks she found for me, until I was greeted by the booming voice of her husband.

"Katniss! Now it truly is Christmas!" He exclaimed, hugging me and picking me up to swing me around the kitchen.

"Finnick! I'm happy to see you too!" I told him, laughing as my feet dangled in the air. When he set me down the three of us took to conversation, picking up in the easy manner to which we were accustomed, filling each other in on our lives in the process.

As time went on and the meal preparations were finished, Annie began eyeing her husband in a suspicious manner until he finally cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Katniss, I hope you don't mind, but we have another guest joining us tonight and tomorrow." He told me rather nervously, as though I would have an objection to who he invited into his home.

"Oh? That sounds nice, who is this mystery guest?" I asked amusedly, my eyes darting over to Annie who smiled.

"A colleague of Annie's actually. He's an artist, very talented, and I think you two will hit it off rather well." Finnick told me, and I suddenly knew the reason for his nervousness.

"Finnick and Annie O'dair, please tell me this isn't a set up." I scolded, watching as Annie smiled smugly and Finnick blushed. Sighing I rolled my eyes good naturedly, smiling at them both.

"You two are the older siblings I never had, I swear it." At this Finnick let out a laugh and Annie beamed proudly (she was an only child and was glad to know I thought of her in such a way).

"Yes Kitty Kat we are, and we think you'll like this man. He's rather alone on this holiday so we saw it fitting to invite him, but if some sparks fly and a holiday miracle happens who are we to stand in its way?" He shrugged his shoulders, smirking in my direction.

"More importantly, if it works out we can take all the credit!" Annie chimed in, causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes once again.

"Well, it can never hurt to have a family Christmas, I'm sure he'll be grateful to be here, just as I am every year." I told them both in a moment of utter sincerity. Our conversation topic changed from the mystery man after that, for we are a group that can handle only limited emotional heaviness no matter how happy it may be, and soon I forgot we had a guest on the way at all.

When the doorbell rang later, I was upstairs changing into a nice outfit for dinner, and had to remember that someone was coming over. For a few moments I felt nervous, afraid I wouldn't impress or hold up to the high standards I was sure my friends had given the man about me, but the moment I heard laughter downstairs I was drawn in, like a moth to a flame. Given my job and my very small group of friends, any type of happiness I could garner from this time of the year was cherished, and I told myself then and there to not let nerves overtake that feeling that I only experienced once or twice in a blue moon.

When I had made my way downstairs, I saw Nick and his little brother Sandy playing in the living room. Standing in the entrance I watched them with a small smile on my face, remembering how my sister and I did the same thing in an attempt to make the time go faster on Christmas Eve. The simple fact that I could reminisce on that memory at all without falling into the blackness it usually provided was a true testament to how needed this family was for my sanity, and I found myself joining the two boys on the floor, partaking in their game of trains much to their delight and my own.

"Katniss! There you are! All this time I thought you were upstairs but no, you're here, playing conductor with these two rascals!" Finnick declared from behind me and smiling I turned from my spot on the floor.

Standing with him was the mystery man, and any sharp-witted response I had been prepared to make flew out of my mouth at the sight of him. His blond hair was wind swept, curvy in a delightful way, his jaw that of a marble statue. He was not long and lean as Finnick was, but rather shorter in statute, with broad shoulders that made my head buzz in a funny way. When I met his eyes, I lost all ability for thought or motor function of any kind, the blue something right out a spring day, the twinkle in them something I could have never had anticipated seeing in any person's eyes even in a job where I saw different types of people every day. He was smiling a soft and crooked smile at the sight before him, and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I struggled to string together even a rudimentary greeting.

"Um, yes, well you know how I love travel." I told Finnick, struggling to keep my eyes on him instead of his guest. Finnick's face read amusement in every crevice, and I could feel myself get hot in embarrassment over my obvious ogling a moment before.

Standing shakily, I took a moment to smooth down my dress skirt, pat Nick on the head and exhale a steadying breath before making my way over towards the adults.

"Katniss, this is Peeta Mellark. Peeta, this is Katniss Everdeen, but she's an honorary O'Dair." Finnick beamed at me in brotherly love and I leaned into his side slightly before offering my hand to Peeta.

When he took it, it's warmth caused me to falter once again, and as much as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to keep my eyes off of his, letting myself get lost in them once again.

"Katniss, it's a pleasure to meet you. Finnick and Annie both have been talking about you since I have known them. Nothing but great things I assure you." Peeta told me, holding onto my hand for longer than was necessary for a simple handshake, but I found I did not mind. He could have my hand for as long as he wanted it.

I stood smiling at him like a struck schoolgirl for a moment, before I shook my head to clear it and responded.

"Well, I hope they didn't exaggerate too much. I'm afraid for all of my good qualities I have as many bad, I am only human, you see." I told him, and he laughed, which I can assure you was an absolute sight to behold. The warm smile that accompanied the booming sound lit me on fire, but it was the crinkle in the corner of his eyes that truly ignited the flame.

When we heard Annie's small clearing of her throat our hands dropped and I bashfully looked over to see both Finnick and Annie grinning like idiots at us both. I quickly tucked my hands behind my back, looking towards Peeta out of the side of my eye to see him still smiling in amusement as I struggled once again to find my mind in his presence.

"Katniss, can you lend me a hand in the kitchen? I need to set out the dishes in the dining room." Annie asked and I nodded, all to happy to collect myself behind a closed door.

As I busied myself finding pot holders with which to carry out our task, Annie smirked at me from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh Katniss!" She sing songed to me, and I sighed, letting my shoulders drop dramatically before looking towards her.

"I thought we had food to set out Annie?" I asked, but she shook her head, patting the seat next to her instead. Slowly I made my way over, and when I finally sat down she handed me a glass of wine for my obvious troubles.

"Isn't he quite handsome?" She asked me, already knowing my answer, but wanting to hear it come from my mouth.

"You know he is you old hen. Tell me, how amusing was it to watch me lose my sense of speech and stare at him as though he was a Greek God of sorts?" I snapped sarcastically, earning a giggle in response.

"It was one of my favorite things I have ever seen unfold. I don't think you need feel too embarrassed though, as he was acting foolishly right along with you. You were both smitten from the looks of it." She told me from behind her glass of wine, her teeth showing as she no longer bothered to hide her happiness over my behavior.

"I'm afraid it will be short lived once he comes to realize I am nothing more than a near thirty year old poor flight attendant with aspirations of becoming an artist one day." I snorted and Annie's smile fell abruptly.

"Katniss! You know I would never let anyone ever say such things about you, and that includes yourself. He would be lucky to have you, any man would, and if I hear you belittle yourself one more time I will make you sleep in the boys room tonight, ensuring you get no sleep whatsoever." She scolded and I ducked my eyes to keep from seeing the look of steel she adapted during these moments.

"Yes ma'am." I answered and I felt her hand on my arm, urging me to look at her.

"You do deserve happiness Katniss. You are the reason for ours, let us give you a chance at your own." She told me honestly, and I felt my heart tighten at her admission.

"You and Finnick and your boys have long been my happiness Annie, please do not sell yourself short." I responded, picking at the tablemat beneath my fingers when I saw the tears well in her eyes.

"Well, we should probably finish our task, but not until we finish our pre meal treat!" She declared after a moment, signaling the end of our heart to heart for which I was glad.

Once we had finished our wine and set out the dishes on the table, Annie called the boys and the men in to the dining room to join us. I took my normal seat across from Annie and next to Finnick at the head of the table, and blushed when Finnick told Peeta to take the spot next to me. From the corner of my eye I could see Peeta try to hold back a smile, and it made my heart race for a moment before I reminded myself to behave as a human being.

After our plates had been piled high with food, and our cups filled with wine (or juice for the boys), Finnick stood from his seat and drew everyone's attention.

"Now, we aren't a grace saying family, but as is tradition on both Christmas and Thanksgiving, I like to say a few words before we eat." He paused briefly to smile down at Annie before continuing. "When I first moved to this city I had a plan that I was gung-ho about achieving. I was going to get a job, find a house, and marry the best girl I could find. Now, mind you it didn't quite go in that order. I got a job, found the best and most wonderful pal I could hope for (at this he winked at me) and she helped me find the girl I had no doubts about whatsoever. Then of course we did buy a house, and now we have two rowdy rugrats running it ragged, but neither of us would have it any other way. In all of my boyhood dreams I would never have been able to picture how wonderfully it has all turned out, and I'm glad to share these special moments with the people I love. Cheers." At this Finnick held out his glass, and we all raised ours in accordance, shouting a cheers of our own before tipping them back. The boys giggled the entire time, happy to be included in such an adult moment, and Annie stared at Finnick with the same puppy eyes she had on when she met him.

When Finnick resumed his seat we all dug into our food, quiet murmurs of appreciation directed towards Annie. It was a good while before conversation picked up, but as was to be expected, it was Finnick who finally broke the comfortable silence.

"So Peet, how's the painting business going?" He asked between mouthfuls of food, earning him a slap on the arm from Annie and a snort from me.

"It's going well, I've sold a great deal of them lately. Soon I think I'll be able to buy that place I was showing you the other day." Peeta answered, and much to my embarrassment I couldn't tear my eyes away from the way his jaw moved as he spoke.

"Of course! That's great to hear. Katniss did you know Peeta plans on opening a bakery downtown?" Finnick addressed me and I felt my eyebrow crook up.

"How would I know that Finn, I've just met him tonight." I answered; earning a chuckle from Peeta that set my body alight.

"Well excuse me you sassy old thing." Finnick retorted as he bit into a roll and moaned.

"Peeta made the rolls for dinner tonight actually." Annie told me as she watched Finnick eat his in two bites and I turned to Peeta.

"You did? They're delicious." I informed him, earning a slight blush that spread across his cheeks in response.

"Yes I did. I grew up as a baker's son. I loved it, but I always wanted to be an artist in New York City. Thanks to how well things seem to be going it looks like I'll get to do them both, and it would be nice to have in case my paintings stop selling." Peeta told me humbly, his eyes once again holding me enraptured.

"Oh stop it Peeta, your work is wonderful, I doubt you'll ever have to worry about it going out of popularity." Annie chided, to which he once again blushed.

"Thank you Annie, you're too kind." He mumbled, reaching for his wine.

"No she's not and you know it. She's speaking honestly." Finnick told him grinning. "Kitty Kat you've got to see his stuff sometime, it's brilliant." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Unless it hangs in an air port I'm unlikely to see much of anything Finn." I told him, earning myself a kick under the table from Annie.

"Annie told me you were a flight attendant. Is it quite as exciting as they make it seem?" Peeta inquired sincerely and I took a moment to hate myself for bringing my occupation up so early in the evening.

"No, not at all. I've seen some places but mostly I've just seen a lot of airport staff dining halls." I told him honestly, and he smiled at my response.

"Is there anything else you'd rather be doing?" He asked me and I nodded vehemently as I swallowed my drink.

"God yes. Anything really, but I went to college to become a writer, so ideally that." I told him and his eyes lit up.

"Well, if anything I'm sure the people watching has given you great insight into our humble race of beings." He offered and I snorted.

"Humble would not be the word I would use, but I suppose you have something there." I told him, smiling back in his direction, earning yet another small blush across his cheeks and a flutter in my own stomach.

"Katniss was an intern at the first magazine I worked at upon arriving here, that's how we met actually." Finnick told Peeta, who nodded at the new found knowledge of the beginnings of our obviously close friendship.

"Yes, and Finnick why don't you also tell him how Katniss lost her internship." Annie said with a sly smile, earning groans from both Finnick and I.

"I would love to hear this given the reactions!" Peeta said enthusiastically, and Finnick relented.

"Kitty Kat and I became friends right from the start, but the editor was a mean old woman who had quite the eye for me, and assumed we were more than just drinking buddies. Her jealousy cost Katniss a job." Finnick told Peeta, tapering off in volume towards the end. Reaching over I put my hand on Finnicks and patted it twice.

"Yes and now Sugar Cube here blames himself for my lack of writing jobs, but I constantly remind him I was only an intern so I was doing nothing more than fetching coffees and opening mail anyways." I told Finnick more so than Peeta, and Finn gave me a soft smile for my effort.

"What they're both not telling you is that after Katniss got fired, Finnick told the main editor about the woman's transgression. As it turned out, the main editor was her husband! Work was awfully awkward after that wasn't it dear?" Annie said, causing Finnick to blush deep red and earning laughs from both Peeta and I.

As we finished dinner, the boys began to get anxious, but upon Peeta's sly declaration that if they stayed still for a few more minutes there would be dessert they quieted down. When he stood up and left to go retrieve it, I shot Annie a confused look, not remembering any dessert dishes in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, he brought it with him but promised me to keep it a surprise, even from myself." Annie shrugged and I pursed my lips for a brief moment in nervous excitement.

"If it's as good as those damned rolls I am thrilled." Finnick said, earning shocked gasps from his children and a laugh from me.

"Mommy Daddy said a bad word!" Nick told Annie and I had to hide behind my hand as laughter threaten to consume me.

"Yes he did Nick. I will punish him later, I promise." Annie said, causing me to blanche and Finnick to puff out his chest in excitement.

"Gross Annie." I admonished, but all she did was shrug her shoulders and grin at me.

"Maybe Mr. Peeta will say a bad word and you can punish him!" Nick declared, thinking I felt left out, and both Annie and Finnick laughed so hard they sprouted tears.

"I think Aunt Katniss would enjoy that son!" Finnick exclaimed as I sunk down into my chair further, shooting him a scowl.

When Peeta reappeared a few moments later with an absolutely breathtaking cake in his hands, the laughter had yet to die down and he looked around in confusion, a smile on his face.

"What did I miss?" He asked as he set the cake down.

"I said a bad word and Annie promised Nick she would punish me later." Finnick told him, and I felt relief flow through me, until the moment he winked at me. "And then he realized Katniss probably felt left out, and told her that maybe she could get lucky and you would say one too so she could punish you as well!"

Peeta turned beet red, matching my color, as Finnick and Annie continued laughing until they no longer made sounds.

"Trust me when I say that I am so sorry about them." I told him as I joined him where he stood cutting the cake in order to hand him plates, and he grinned in my direction.

"It's fine, but I should warn you, I have been known to have the mouth of the sailor on occasion." With that he winked, and I felt my knees weaken for a brief moment at his words.

Shakily reaching for my wine glass I finished what was left, holding it out wordlessly to Finnick to be refilled as Peeta began plating the cake and passing it around.

* * *

After dinner, Annie and Finnick went about getting the boys ready for bed and I took to the kitchen in order to spare Annie the clean up process. When Peeta joined me it felt almost natural to have him by my side, drying as I washed, and we fell into an easy conversation, starting with the simple things like where we were from, until we felt slightly better acquainted.

"Finnick and Annie really seem to love having your company." He commented as he took a plate from me and I smiled to myself.

"The feeling is reciprocated, trust me. They have been the truest friends any one could wish for." I told him as I scrubbed a cake plate.

"I feel lucky to have been invited in on your family dinner tonight and day tomorrow, though I have a feeling it's a rather convenient way of setting the two of us up." He joked as he elbowed my side lightly and I laughed in response.

"Yes, they have the best of intentions at heart though. I have a sinking suspicion they're ready for nieces or nephews of their own, however." I told him with a smile, and for a brief moment his eyes landed on my lips before he smiled back, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, what kind of people would we be if we were to disappoint them?" He said jokingly, but his tone held a sort of seriousness to it that caused me to falter slightly, leaning into him unconsciously at his implication.

"The worst kind of people I'm afraid." I told him quietly, watching for a long moment as he dried a dish and set it down, my hands stilled in the soapy water of the sink. My eyes followed up his forearms, scanning his biceps and chest before coming to rest on his own blue pupils, our breathing the only sound around us. For a long moment we stared at each other, my hands unmoving, a piece of hair stuck to my forehead. When Peeta brought a hand up to move it and tuck it behind my ear I took in a sharp breath, the heat of the moment becoming unbearable in the best way.

Before any more could happen, the sound of Finnick approaching the kitchen shook us out of our reverie, a deep blush settling over my entire body.

"Thanks for cleaning up kids, Annie and I are headed up to finish wrapping the boys gifts. Take a walk or something since it's still early." He told us, flashing me a grin and a wink as he did so.

When we had finished cleaning the dishes and had emptied the sink, Peeta and I took a moment to stare at each other, before he flashed me a mischievous sort of grin.

"If you would amuse me, there is something I would very much like to show you." He told me and I nodded dumbly, feeling goose bumps prick my arms when he excitedly tugged on my hand to lead to me to where our coats sat resting.

Once we were fully dressed to take on the cold outside I followed Peeta out of the door, locking it with the key I had been given upon one of my many stays at the O'Dair home. When he shyly offered me his arm I reciprocated easily, quietly slipping my own through the crook he had created especially for me.

We walked in content silence for some time, happy to be out in the air of the city, listening to the horns of the cars and the laughter ringing out from overhead. I took the time to glance ever so often at his profile, the cold causing a blush to spread over his cheeks and his nose, his blonde hair peeking out from under his winter cap haphazardly. At times he would catch me in my study of his face, and I would quickly turn away, not able to hide my smile anymore. It was a strange feeling to feel so safe with someone who had been an utter stranger only hours before, but I found that it was a strange I was more than happy to revel in.

"New York is wonderful at Christmas I think." Peeta spoke after a while, making an observation of the world around us to which I absently nodded in agreement. "It reminds me of home strangely." He tacked on after a moment, and I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Why strangely?" I pondered as we waited to cross the street with a small gaggle of our fellow pedestrians.

"There are very few times I would compare New York City to Northern Georgia Miss Everdeen, but somehow Christmas is one of those times." He informed me, smiling as he did so.

"Yes, I suppose I know what you mean. I think the same myself often, how Alabama is very far removed from this type of hustle and bustle but I suppose Christmas is nearly the same no matter where you are." I spoke truthfully. The carols ring out the same as they do across the fields in Alabama, the feeling of camaraderie and holiday joy permeate the air in the same way, bringing people who have nothing in common together in such strange and marvelous ways. I didn't dare speak those words, afraid of revealing how much time I had actually spent thinking over the idea in years past.

"Yes, I think you are right. My parents however, they do not understand how I could forsake my southern roots so easily for a Yankee town. They are of the thought that nowhere is as wonderful as the South, and while most times I may be inclined to agree with them, I'm afraid this is not one of them. Tell me, being from Alabama yourself, what do your parents have to say on the matter?" He asked me earnestly.

Normally a question so personal would have caused me to retract, become cold and snappy, but for some reason, here with this man who was smiling so broadly at me, as if I hung the moon, I couldn't find it in myself to do so.

"My parents are long gone Mr. Mellark. My mother herself was a Yankee so I would think she would be less inclined to think along those lines, however my father was a proud reenactor, so he may agree with your parents I believe." I felt Peeta tense slightly against me, our bodies having grown close together as we strolled towards our unknown (to me) location, and I felt a need to calm him.

"Please do not think you asked me something devious Peeta. I have long mourned my family, and am no longer inclined to do so. I would rather revel in the wonderful times we had together than let a black cloud settle upon my consciousness." I murmured, surprising myself with the revelation. It had been so long since I allowed myself to even broach thinking of my parents or of my dear sister, but I found that as I walked with Peeta I was able to do so without hesitation, which was truly miraculous indeed.

I felt Peeta relax next to me, pulling me closer into his side, his arm enveloping my shoulder now, something I was more than content to allow.

"Ah, here we are." He announced when we arrived at a rather empty looking storefront. When he produced a set of keys to open the door I pondered what lay beyond the blank façade. Flashing me a wide smile he opened the door, holding it in order for me to enter, and he set about turning on the lights once we were both securely inside.

"What is this place Peeta?" I wondered as I looked around, taking in the construction before me.

"This… well this Katniss, is soon to be my bakery." He told me rather bashfully, running a hand through his hair as he awaited my response.

"I thought you had told Finnick you had yet to purchase it?" I asked him as I ran my fingers over the marble counter near the wall.

"Well, I plan on surprising him and Annie with it when it is finished, but for some reason I felt as though showing you was something I needed to do. No one else knows as of yet and I need an honest opinion. Tell me, what do you think?" He asked nervously, coming to stand beside me.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings, the marble counter where people could sit and order foods and cakes, the glass case off to the side to display the creations he would make. Through a double door I assumed lay a kitchen, and tables were stacked in a corner, paint cans at their feet. I closed my eyes briefly, and I could smell the delicious signs of yeast and dough wafting into my nostrils, bringing a soft smile on my lips.

"I think it will be wonderful Peeta, truly, and if what I tasted tonight was only a sample I am sure all of New York will be at your feet." I told him, bringing my eyes to meet his. It was obvious I had given him some kind of great gift, his whole body responding to my words in an instant, his smile becoming boyish with satisfaction.

"You and the O'Dairs will be my first customers, I swear it." He told me quietly as he took a step nearer towards me, my breath catching in my throat.

I should have told him how impossible such a thing would be, with my traveling almost constant, but his warm chapped lips against mind stopped any sort of reality from flowing out of them. My eyes fluttered closed as he moved against me, my arms moving of their own accord to wrap around his neck, the short puffs of breath from his nose warming the side of my face, making my knees weak as we stood wrapped around each other, taking and tasting from the other what we could.

When we parted, our foreheads remained pressed together, my hands in the edge of his hair, his around my waist, our breathing labored from exertion. We stood contentedly like that for I don't know how long, happy to just be in each other's presence.

"Katniss I know you work often, but I would very much like to take you out when you are available." He asked me quietly, making a small smile appear on my lips.

"I would like that as well. As soon as I have my next day off, I promise." I told him honestly. I may not know when that would be, but I was more than happy to promise him my time, something I usually reserved for either myself or my two friends and their family.

His smile was heart stopping, and his lips were quickly on my own once again, our kiss more passionate. When his tongue traced my lips I opened my mouth readily, meeting his with my own, a grumble erupting from his chest, turning me into putty in his hands. The soft sound of our parting lips was heavenly, and we stood smiling like children at each other, before he reached to intertwine my fingers with his own.

* * *

I slept soundly that night, a smile plastered on my face, warm because of the fire in my room and the lips that had been on mine earlier in the night. When I was awoken it was by Sandy and Nick, both smiling at me maniacally (and both looking so much like their father in that moment it caused me to do a double take), before Sandy launched himself up onto me, straddling my stomach.

"Dup!" He exclaimed patting my cheek, insistent I join him and his brother to go and see what Santa Claus himself had left them.

Chuckling I put on a robe, taking a brief moment to survey myself in the mirror before following the boys out of my room. Meeting Finnick and Annie in the hall we all shared Christmas morning smiles and greetings before finally descending the stairs.

Peeta joined us minutes later, as the boys stared with wide eyes at the presents piled for them under the tree, having trouble deciding which ones to attack first. When he came to stand next to me I tucked my neck to hide the smile his proximity elicited, and his hand brushed against mine for a brief moment before he leaned in to whisper "Merry Christmas" to me. Finnick noticed but other than smiling wide he said nothing, content to give me a break from his usual teasing for which I was grateful.

As the morning passed we watched as the boys gained excitement over every new gift. As usual, I was peppered with kisses and hugs over my small but meaningful contributions to their joy, and I found myself smiling easily, happy they knew how much I truly cared for them. I gave Finnick and Annie their gifts, both carefully picked out after searching during the course of the year, turning embarrassed to Peeta.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." I mumbled when I took a seat next to him.

"You didn't know I would be here." He assured me, bringing his lips to my ear a moment later. "Besides, you gave me a wonderful Christmas gift last night." He smiled, cautiously brushing my arm with his fingers, causing me to blush and turn away.

I tried to not let my disappointment show over having yet to receive a gift from Finnick and Annie, knowing in my heart that spending the holiday with them was more than enough of a gift and nothing was required after such generosity, but I had no one else to receive gifts from and being empty handed on Christmas is something I hadn't experienced since the year after my parents death. Annie caught my eye with a sly smile after a few minutes of watching the boys play with their new space helmets, and nudged Finnick with her elbow.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat, we didn't forget you." He told me with a twinkle in his eye.

"The envelope under the tree Nick, can you bring it to me?" Annie asked her son quietly and he quickly did as he was asked, smiling at me with his teeth.

I received the envelope from Annie and thanked her. Opening the flap I withdrew a small handwritten note, and gasped at what was written: "You have one year off from your job to write whatever you please. Merry Christmas."

"What does this mean?" I asked, my eyes not removing themselves from the content in front of me.

"Exactly what it says Kitty Kat." Finnick mused, the smile in his eyes evident all over his body.

"I…. is this a joke?" I couldn't help but to ask, this kindness unbelievable to me and therefore hard to grasp.

"Oh come Katniss, of course it isn't. We wouldn't joke over such a thing." Annie scolded, a smile on her face as well.

"This year has been phenomenal Katniss. Please, let us give you this. You are our only family and your happiness is utterly important to us, besides it's about time we did something about you." Finnick told me seriously, and I finally chanced a glance into his eyes.

"Do something about me?" I asked, still struggling to understand how on earth they could give me something like this.

"We've been talking about it for a while. You are immensely talented Katniss, but you need the time to do something with that talent." Annie told me, leaning back into Finnick side.

"How can you know I'm talented?" I pondered, not as a slight against my friends, but out of genuine curiosity.

"Anyone who knows you can see it Kitty, and those who don't would if they only just stopped to look. There is something in you that deserves to be let loose, and we have faith in you. This is the best way we can show you how much. We don't care if you ever sell a single line, or write a single book. You owe it to yourself to be who you are without a worry over your head for at least once." Finnick spoke, his words so sure that I was taken aback.

"What if something happens during the year? What if something happened to the children? I cannot accept this." I objected, only to earn a wave and a laugh from Annie.

"We are young. This is the time to do such things. We will be fine and so will you. If you must you can consider it a loan, but you know we will never allow it to be repaid." She spoke with such finality I could say nothing to refute her, and instead sat dumbly next to Peeta, fighting against the tears welling my eyes.

"I…. it's a fantastic gamble. A great risk." I whispered, turning my head to hide my obvious reaction to such a wondrous gift. Annie reached across the table to pat my arm, while Finnick himself tried to hide his own tears as he looked across the room, staring at his sons.

"It's not a risk Katniss. It's a sure thing." He told me boldly, bringing his arm around Annie, and I knew what he was saying. He has never considered anything a risk, and he would not consider giving me my life back such a thing.

"I love you both, you do know that." I spoke finally after a long time of collecting myself. Both Finnick and Annie smiled warmly at me.

"And we you dear."

As I sat pondering my new lease on life, from a gift not given in pity or generosity, but a gift given and filled with nothing but true love from two truly wonderful people, the feel of Peeta's arm around my shoulder shook me from my deep place of thought.

"It looks as though we should have many nights to go on dates now." He murmured for just me to hear. "Merry Christmas Katniss." He finished, planting a quick kiss to the top of my head.

As I sat, taking in my surroundings, it was as though I could feel my family beaming at me from above at the new life I had somehow managed to create, with a family that loved me as I loved them, and the promise of something good on the horizon with Peeta and the direction my life was now taking. It was overwhelming, but in the best of ways, the kind of way that made me wish I could capture this moment and live in it forever, as to never forget the feeling it had brought me.

It was, in truth, a wonderful and Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
